darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkspore
The Darkspore are the main antagonists from the game of the same name, Darkspore. The earliest images of Darkspore depicted them as black, gray, or dark-colored creatures with additional colors and patterns that matched their Genesis type. Like every character in the game, each Darkspore mutant is one of the five Genesis types, and have their own classes; Minions, Lieutenants, Elites, Operatives, Mutation Agents, Captains, and the Destructors. Lore .]] They are the scourge of the Galaxy, a genetic nightmare of force beyond any control, accidentally created by the Crogenitor race in their hubris. It began when the Crogenitor Xylan developed E-DNA, a genetically engineered DNA variant with amazing potential. On its own, it could mutate rapidly and achieve millions of years worth of evolution in a matter of hours, minutes even in some cases. But it could do much more than simply evolve on its own, and could be introduced into advanced organisms. Given the right instructions, it could be used to mould living creatures as if they were nothing more than toys made of softened clay. But E-DNA, as powerful and efficient a tool as it was, was revealed to be highly unstable. The Crogenitors had hoped to control it, to make it settle down and remain stable, and render it unable to mutate without being instructed to do so through gene-splicing. Despite their best efforts, they could not control it. Creatures infused with it in experiments were taken over by it completely, and mutated on their own. The E-DNA, able to mutate and evolve at a terrifyingly unnatural speed, uncontrollably altered the creatures that it bonded with, and refused to be restrained. Each species reacted differently to it, but all shared a genetic bond. The merits of E-DNA, such as increased strength, stamina, endurance, and intelligence existed within these mutants, but they became violent, and their hyper-evolution would not halt. The raw E-DNA soon became more than just a molecule. It became a virus. A virus that spread on its own from creature to creature in the Crogenitor labs, creating mutated monsters that broke free and escaped containment to spread it further. The mutants are indeed intelligent, but not sentient... on their own. The E-DNA that they all share and the virus that controls their bodies, minds, and very DNA give them more than just a bond of genetics and goals. The Darkspore, as they became known, have a hive mind. They all think together, as one being, helping each other in their goal to assimilate all life in the universe. Crogenitor Xylan saw potential in the virus and its horde, and spread them to other planets. Their only goal is mutating entire populations of planets into their own swarm, using the unstable powers of the E-DNA virus. A fugitive Crogenitor, hidden for a millennium, began to construct an insurgency with an arsenal of Genetic Heroes to fight The Darkspore before the situation went out of control - and the known galaxy became one big quarantine zone. It is believed that the Darkspore had control over almost all known life-sustaining planets. Before The Crogenitor Insurgency was formed and their heroes began to fight off The Darkspore, it was widely believed that the mutants were indestructible and invincible. Their main strongholds are located in Cryos and Scaldron. Enemies In Darkspore, you fight a series of enemies to complete a level. As you play, fighting these enemies get increasingly harder, making it more important to upgrade your heroes. This is a list of the enemies that are encountered in the game: Minions Bio Minions *Caustic Stinger, Whiz Stinger (Inv. var.), Darting Stinger (Apoc. var.) *Charging Brute, Dashing Brute (Inv. var.), Rushing Brute (Apoc. var.) *Dread Root, Mad Root (Inv. var.) *Protoplasm, Engorging Protoplasm (Inv. var.), Insatiable Protoplasm (Apoc. var.) *Rapid Slasher *Toxiraptor, Ravaging Toxiraptor (Inv. var.) *Biosoid (spawned By Orcus) *Menace Weed, Jackal Weed (Inv. var.), Crysis Weed (Apoc. var.) *Pathogenic Vegavore, Contagion Vegevore (Apoc. var.) *Swarming Herbipod, Amassing Herbipod (Inv. var.), Clustering Herbipod (Apoc. var.) *Tentacler, Retractile Tentacler (Inv. var.), Ungulating Tentacler (Apoc. var.) *Thorn Triped Cyber Minions *Dynosphere, Rolling Dynosphere (Inv. var.), Hurtling Dynosphere (Apoc. var.) *Exploder Scarab, Scarab Bomb (Inv. var.) (spawned also by Arcturus) *Reparatron, Reparatron Sigma (Inv. var.), Reparatron Gamma (Apoc. var.) *Strontium Fist, Plutonium Fist (Inv. var.), Thorium Fist (Apoc. var.) *Hover-Bot, Hover-Bot Connect (Inv. var.), Hover-Bot Proton (Apoc. var.) *Blastopod, Force Blastopod (Inv. var.), Kiloton Blastopod (Apoc. var.) *Fragbot Mech, Fragbot Mech-X (Apoc. var.) *Laser Unit *Maser Tank, Maser Tank Cruiser (Inv. var.), Maser Tank Delta (Apoc. var.) *Robo-Bomber *Voltroid, Voltroid-EM (Apoc. var.) Necro Minions *Stealth Slayer *Draining Simian, Bloodsucking Simian (Apoc. var.) *Distracted Mongrel *Ghostly Tracker, Stilfing Tracker (Inv. var.) *Vampiric Leaper *Parasitic Thresher(Death Mollusk), Parasitic Gnasher (Inv. var.), Parasitic Exploder (Apoc. var.) *Shadower, Blinding Shadower (Inv. var.) *Muting Leucopod *Necrodactyl, Necrodactyl Morta (Inv. var.), Nercodactyl Rex (Apoc. var.) *Blasting Fiend (Tusked Lamprey) (spawned also by Nashira) *Split Beetle, Mirror Beetle (Inv. var.), Duplicator Beetle (Apoc. var.) Plasma Minions *Charging Grendel, Blitzing Grendel (Inv. var.), Rampaging Grendel (Apoc. var.) *Electric Sloth, Volt Sloth (Inv. var.), Ionic Sloth (Apoc. var.) *Kinetic Mine, Detonating Kinetic Mines (Apoc. var.) *Nova, Death Nova (Inv. var.), Super Nova (Apoc. var.) *Plasmic Howler *Pyrachnid (Raktha) *Blazer (spawned by Merak) *Volt (spawned by Magmatic Brute) *Pyro, Pyro Destructionist (Apoc. var.) *Lightning Stalker *Trioculist (Triocular Scorpiod) *Electron Burster, Volt Burster (Inv. var.), Particle Burster (Apoc. var.) *Pyramander, Pyramander Storm (Inv. var.), Pyramander Inferno (Apoc. var.) *Cinder (spawned by Magmatic Brute) Quantum Minions *Chrono Striker, Time Striker (Inv. var.), Temporal Striker (Apoc. var.) *Eclectic Striker, Eclectic Predator (Apoc. var.) *Pack Brawler, Squad Brawler (Inv. var.), Killsquad Brawler (Apoc. var.) *Pincering Carapace *Scorpiod (Sapphire Scorpiod), Shifted Scorpiod (Inv. var.), Ultra Scorpiod (Apoc. var.) *Sting Raider, Swarm Raider (Inv. var.), Swift Raider (Apoc. var.) *Strafing Drakon, Blitzing Drakon (Apoc. var.) *Cannonator, Cannonator II (Inv. var.), Omega Cannonator (Apoc. var.) *Homing Striker, Homing Shot (Inv. var.), Homing Blaster (Apoc. var.) *Sinkhole, Warp Sinkhole (Inv. var.) *Space Barracuda, Eclipse Barracuda (Inv. var.) Lieutenants Bio *Acid Shell, Caustic Shell (Inv. var.), Scalding Shell (Apoc. var.) *Pouncing Stalker, Pouncing Hunter (Inv. var.), Pouncing Devourer (Apoc. var.) *Hypno Mantis (Hydro Mantis), Razor Mantis (Inv. var.), Sabre Mantis (Apoc. var.) *Mending Tanglid, Rejuvenating Tanglid (Inv. var.) *Ragetusk, Punishing Ragetusk (Inv. var.), Ragetusk Vengeance (Apoc. var.) *Botanical Tunneler, Herbaceous Tunneler (Inv. var.), Phytovoric Tunneler (Apoc. var.) Cyber *Raytheoid, Raytheoid Delta (Apoc.var.) *Invincitron *Reconstructionist, Reconstructionist Omega (Inv.var.) *Laser Tank *Shielded Grenadier *Suppression Mechanoid, Repression Mechanoid (Inv.var.), Annihilation Mechanoid (Apoc. var.) Necro *Necrotic Leech *Animus (Clawed Spectre) *Pterodyne, Pterodyne Terror (Inv.var.), Blood Pterodyne (Apoc. var.) *Carrion Shambler, Carrion Maw (Apoc. var.) *Shade Drifter *Arachno Striker, Arachno Terror (Apoc. var) Plasma *Lightning Juggernaut (Stegavaar), Unstable Juggernaut (Inv. var.), Rampaging Juggernaut (Apoc. var.) *Undermind, Pyrotechnic Undermind (Inv. var.), Subversionist Undermind (Apoc. var.) *Terrosaur *Quadrakiller, Ballistic Quadrakiller (Inv. var.), Quadrakiller Assassin (Apoc. var.) *Ray Killer (Ray Shot), Ray Killer Zealot (Inv. var.) *Molten Crawler Quantum *Haster (Temporal Twister), Haster Manipulator (Apoc. var.) *Decelerator *Warp Spawner, Black Hole Spawner (Inv. var), Singularity Spawner (Apoc. var.) *Magnetic Master (Shikoru) *Dimensionist, Particle Dimensionist (Apoc. var.) *Grappling Pulsar (Uklideon), Raging Pulsar (Apoc. var.) Operatives *Gravitic Confiner (Quantum) *Haunt Strider (Necro), Spectral Strider (Inv. var.), *Vaulting Amphiod (Bio) *Magmatic Brute (Plasma) *Omicron (Cyber) Destructors/Bosses *Polaris, the Gravity Manipulator (Quantum) *Nashira, the Shadow Void (Necro) *Orcus, the Devourer Of Life (Bio) *Merak, the Devastator (Plasma) *Arcturus, the Cybernetic Colossus (Cyber) *Xylan/The Corruptor, Master Of Darkspore (all) Captains Onslaught *'Illust', the Accelerator (Floating Isles) (Quantum) (Haster) 1-1 *'Zunh', the Singularity Void (Gnarled Plateau) (Quantum) (Warp Spawner) 1-2 *[[Mizod|'Mizod']], the Life Leech (Twilight Summit) (Necro) (Necrotic Leech) 1-3 *[[Khoo|'Khoo']], the Unseen (Shadowgaldes) (Necro) (Pterodyne) 1-4 *[[Contagion|'Contagion']], the Deadly Epidemic (Whispering Forest) (Bio) (Botanical Tunneler) 2-1 *[[Roark|'Roark']], the Blood-Fury (Deathly Everglades) (Bio) (Ragetusk) 2-2 *[[Mikella|'Mikella']], the Temporal Impeder (Outer Rings) (Quantum) (Decelerator) 2-3 *'Edict', the Treacherous Genius (Chaos Fields) (Quantum) (Magnetic Master) 2-4 *[[Persi|'Persi']], the Lightning Zealot (Frozen Precipice) (Plasma) (Ray Killer) 3-1 *'Krife', the Ascendant Crater (Frigid Caverns) (Plasma) (Molten Crawler) 3-2 *[[Yegg|'Yegg']], the Hypno-Lord (Fertile Strand) (Bio) (Hypno Mantis) 3-3 *[[Delphi|'Delphi']], the Chieftain (Shrouded Marsh) (Bio) (Mending Tanglid) 3-4 *'Ciminator', the Unyielding (Uranium Heights) (Cyber) (Reconstructionist) 4-1 *[[TCD-24|'TCD-24']], the Grand Bombardier (Terminal Haven) (Cyber) (Shielded Grenadier) 4-2 *[[Zain|'Zain']], the Hellfire Death (Glacial Rifts) (Plasma) (Terrosaur) 4-3 *'Ronin', the Vindicator (Arctic Ridge) (Plasma) (Quadrakiller) 4-4 *'Kane', the Chief Cannibal (Spectral Forest) (Necro) (Carrion Shambler) 5-1 *'Weaver', the Final Judge (Ruby Gorge) (Necro) (Animus) 5-2 *'MGP-2', the Impassable Fury (Core Extractor) (Cyber) (Laser Tank) 5-3 *[[RED-D-TOR|'RED-D-TOR']], the Karmic Destroyer (Fragmented Peak) (Cyber) (Suppression Mechanoid) 5-4 *'Feng', the Relentless Predator (Plains Of Desolation) (Bio) (Pouncing Stalker) 6-1 *'Kaai', the Craven Blaster (Desert Necropolis) (Plasma) (Undermind) 6-2 *'DLS-1227', the Impenetrable Defender (Sunken Monastery) (Cyber) (Invincitron) 6-3 *'Sekely', the Grand Overseer (Perceptory) (Quantum) (Grappling Pulsar) 6-4 Invasion * Mikk, the Luminal Aggressor (Chaos Fields) (Quantum) (Time Haster) * Maddyx, the Interdimensionist (Floating Isles) (Quantum) (Black Hole Spawner) * Aloys, the Velocity Archfiend (Gnarled Plateau) (Quantum) (Inv. Decelerator) * Paradox, the Diamagnetic Destroyer (Outer Ring) (Quantum) (''Magnetic Genius) * '''Naok', the Festering Malignancy (Shadowglades) (Necro) (''Shambling Leech) * '''Slayer', the Horrific Fiend (Ruby Gorge) (Necro) (''Pterodyne Terror) * '''Beelzebub', the All-Consuming (Twilight Summit) (Necro) (''Carrion Maw) * '''Zabbe', the Grand Overseer (Spectral Forest) (Necro) (''Animus Revival) * '''Cormeer', the Cloud of Death (Deathly Everglades) (Bio) (''Herbaceous Tunneler) * '''Kuma', the Berserker (Shrouded Marsh) (Bio) (''Punishing Ragetusk) * '''Seng', the Merciless (Whispering Forest) (Bio) (''Razor Mantis) * '''Xanj', the Immortal (Fertile Strand) (Bio) (''Tanglid Rejuvenator) * '''Bahar', the Voltaic Punisher ( Arctic Ridge) (Plasma) (''Ray Killer Zealot) * '''Hulst', the Magmatic Devastator (Frozen Precipice) (Plasma) (''Volcanic Crawler) * '''Astri', the Magnificent Igniter (Frigid Caverns) (Plasma) (''Winged Terrorsaur) * '''Sau', the Electrocutioner (Glacial Rifts) (Plasma) (''Ballistic Quadrakiller) * '''SDD-12', the Great War-Mech (Terminal Haven) (Cyber) (''Reconstructionist Omega) * '''MKS-522', the Shielded Explosionist (Uranium Heights) (Cyber) (''Protected Grenadier) * '''E.C.4.P.S.', the Insurmountable (Fragmented Peak) (Cyber) (''Laser Tank NX-1) * '''BA-88', the Doom Engine (Core Extractor / & DB's Palace) (Cyber) (Repression Mechanoid) * Roarf, the Blitzkrieg (Desert Necropolis) (Bio) (''Pouncing Hunter) * '''Pretor', the Pyro Incinerator (Sunken Monastery) (Plasma) (''Pyrotechnic Undermind) * '''A.P.E.K.', the Kill-Drone Commandant (Perceptory) (Cyber) (''Invincitron Alpha) * '''Zhenn', the Gravitron Warmaster (Plains of Desolation) (Quantum) (''Clasping Pulsar) Apocalypse * '''Odio', the Temporal Invertor (Gnarled Plateau) (Quantum) (''Haster Manipulator) * '''Cyluk', the Wormhole Dominator (Chaos Fields) (Quantum) (''Singularity Spawner) * '''Zelw', the Hyperspace Master (Outer Ring) (Quantum) (Apoc. Decelerator) * Scpmnspf, the Quantum Annihilator (Floating Isles) (Quantum) (''Magnetic Mastermind) * '''Sumaya', the Loathing Succubus (Ruby Gorge) (Necro) (''Malignant Leech) * '''Liim', the Unspeakable Terror (Twilight Summit) (Necro) (''Blood Pterodyne) * '''Ernox', the Insatiable Maw (Shadowglades) (Necro) (Carrion Maw) * Rissik, the Deathbringer (Spectral Forest) (Necro) (''Animus Ressurector) * '''Tunax', the Toxic Terror (Deathly Everglades) (Bio) (''Phytovoric Tunneler) * '''Stonn', the Punishing Brute (Shrouded Marsh) (Bio) (''Ragetusk Vengeance) * '''Ulf', the Dark Sunferer (Whispering Forest) (Bio) (''Sabre Mantis) * '''Kobw', the Maleficent (Fertile Strand) (Bio) (Apoc. Mendling Tanglid) * Kamin, the Electrocuting Vengeance ( Frigid Caverns) (Plasma) (Apoc. Ray Killer) * Marqx, the Fiery Terror (Glacial Rifts) (Plasma) (Apoc. Molten Crawler) * Virga, the Death-Torch (Arctic Ridge) (Plasma) (Apoc. Terrorsaur) * Deccos, the Lightning Assasin ( Frozen Precipice) (Plasma) (''Quadrakiller Assasin) * '''ZW-08', the Omnipotent (Terminal Haven) (Cyber) (Apoc. Reconstructionist) * TSE-PAK, the Planetary Annihilator (Uranium Heights) (Cyber) (Apoc. Shielded Grenadier) * ING-RAM, the Immovable Annihilator (Fragmented Peak) (Cyber) (''Laser Tank Gamma) * '''RBT-66', the Lockdown Automaton (Core Extractor) (Cyber) (''Annihilation Mechanoid) * '''Croucher', the Agile Devourer (Plains of Desolation) (Bio) (''Pouncing Devourer) * '''Jolyl', the Unstable Conflagration (Perceptory) (Plasma) (''Subversionist Undermind) * '''DAG-09', the Invincible Guardian (Sunken Monastery) (Cyber) (''Supreme Invinicitron) * '''Sugiyy', the Astral Grappler (''Desert Necropolis) (Quantum) (''Raging Pulsar) Notes As is plainly seen, the Darkspore game possesses the same name as the game's main antagonists. An interview with head developer Michael Perry revealed that 'Darkspore' is not in fact named for its darker, more mature take on Spore's technology, as many believed, but instead the 'Spore' part of the title was said to be a homage to the technology carried over from Spore. The main reason for the choice of title, however, was because the game was meant to be named after the antagonists within it, being the Darkspore, which were so named because of their appearance as 'dark' versions of the generic bright and innocent Spore creatures, and that they spread rapidly and brought decay like deadly and infectious spores. The title was "representative of what the game is." according to Michael. (For more information, click here) Trivia *The Darkspore refer to themselves as a singular entity they call 'Darkspore', as seen at the conclusion of Help eDNA. *The Darkspore are comparable to the Borg of Star Trek, the Tyranids from Warhammer 40,000 and the Zerg from StarCraft, as all have a Hive Mind, and their goal is to assimilate all life in the galaxy. Category:Characters & Classes Category:Enemies